


Hey! I was gonna eat that!

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baking, Cookies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Bakes, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “Wow, my life got weird,” Stiles realized, shampoo in his hair while he stood in the shower, reflecting on his life up to this point. Honestly, when his best friend turned into a Werewolf at the age of sixteen, this wasnotthe life he’d envisioned for himself. His life mostly consisted of him dying young because some Supernatural creature ate him or something.Instead, here he was. Successful twenty-five year old construction site manager, living with the Alpha Werewolf of the pack he was in—also dating him, obviously—and having a social life with people whoweren’tprone to howling at the moon or screaming about people dying left, right and centre. He still had those friends too, but sometimes as a human, it was nice having other human friends. Where the worst thing that came out of their mouths was, “my girlfriend broke up with me,” as opposed to, “there’s a decomposing body in the woods and we have to figure out if some Supernatural creature is in town.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 15
Kudos: 676





	Hey! I was gonna eat that!

Stiles whistled a random tune to himself while he carefully packed away the plethora of cookies he’d made, sealing the containers before stacking them one on top of the other. He needed the cookies to be perfect, it was very important. He had a _reputation_ to maintain! 

It was the yearly bake sale at the station, and Stiles’ double chocolate chunk cookies were always hugely successful. This year was _not_ going to be the year that he failed. No year was ever going to be the year he failed! His cookies were always the first baked treats people sought out, and he wanted to keep it that way for the remainder of his lifetime! 

Once he was sure everything was perfectly sealed and packed away for tomorrow when his dad would stop by before work, he let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at the lone cookie he’d left on the counter. 

He always saved himself one cookie for all his hard work, because he’d _earned_ it, dammit. He’d earned that cookie and he was going to enjoy it with some milk! Some chocolate milk? No, that was too much chocolate, just regular milk. 

Opening the fridge to grab himself a glass, he let out a groan when he saw they were out. Probably because both he and Derek had had cereal that morning. Derek had probably finished the last of it before heading off to work. 

“Boo,” Stiles muttered, putting his cookie on a plate and setting it aside. He pulled out his phone to text Derek, asking him to please be the bestest boyfriend ever and grab some milk on his way home. He got a thumbs-up in response—it was still so weird seeing Derek use emoticons—and put his phone away, satisfied he was going to get milk to go with his delicious cookie. 

It was strange, because even though he’d been working all day, and had come home to bake two dozen cookies, he kind of sort of wanted to bake some more. Mostly because he wanted to have some in the house. Cookies were delicious. 

Maybe he’d make some more later, right now he felt gross and sweaty from working outside all day and figured a shower was in his near future. A well-deserved shower! Stiles had been doing great all day, he’d earned that shower. And soon Derek would be home with dinner, and his milk, and he could cuddle with him on the couch while they watched a movie, and life would be great. 

“Wow, my life got weird,” Stiles realized, shampoo in his hair while he stood in the shower, reflecting on his life up to this point. Honestly, when his best friend turned into a Werewolf at the age of sixteen, this was _not_ the life he’d envisioned for himself. His life mostly consisted of him dying young because some Supernatural creature ate him or something. 

Instead, here he was. Successful twenty-five year old construction site manager, living with the Alpha Werewolf of the pack he was in—also dating him, obviously—and having a social life with people who _weren’t_ prone to howling at the moon or screaming about people dying left, right and centre. He still had those friends too, but sometimes as a human, it was nice having other human friends. Where the worst thing that came out of their mouths was, “my girlfriend broke up with me,” as opposed to, “there’s a decomposing body in the woods and we have to figure out if some Supernatural creature is in town.” 

It was strange. His life was strange, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. His pack was happy, _Derek_ was happy, and they were mostly safe given they were known as a strong pack along the entire west coast so nobody wanted to fuck with them. 

Really, life was good, even if it was strange. 

Stiles was towelling himself dry when the loft door slid open, Derek calling out to him in greeting. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist and hair still damp, Stiles opened the bathroom door and grinned at the immediate look of _hunger_ on Derek’s face. 

“How was work?” he asked, moving over to him and kissing him lightly. When he started to pull back, Derek grabbed at the towel and yanked him closer again, kissing him a second time more lingeringly. 

“Long.” He kissed him again. “I got dinner.”

“And my milk?” 

“And _our_ milk.” 

“Let me change and we can eat.” He kissed Derek again and pulled away. Derek held on to the towel, like an asshole, but Stiles didn’t care. Wasn’t like Derek had never seen him naked before so he just pulled himself free and smirked while walking bare-assed towards the stairs. 

“Tease,” Derek muttered after him. 

“We can fuck later, if you’re that horny. Let me eat first or I’ll pass out.” 

Stiles headed up the stairs, listening to Derek return his towel to the bathroom where it belonged. He could hear plates and cutlery being grabbed while he yanked on some sweats and a loose shirt, kind of excited about dinner today.

They were having smoked barbecue ribs from the new place in town, and he was _thrilled_. Ribs were delicious, even if no one could make ribs like his dad. This place was a close second and God, their _cornbread_! He’d heard people say they didn’t enjoy cornbread, but those people were insane because it was _delicious_. 

Good thing Derek was one of those heathens, meant more for him! 

Heading back down the stairs while rolling up the sleeves of the shirt he wore—apparently it was one of Derek’s, whoops—Stiles headed into the kitchen to ask if Derek needed help and his eyes widened in horror. 

Derek was leaning back against the counter, the food being re-heated in the microwave, and he was _munching on Stiles’ cookie_! 

“Hey!” Stiles rushed him, grabbing for the cookie, which Derek held out of his reach. “I was gonna eat that!” 

“Then you should’ve eaten it while you had the chance,” Derek said with a condescending smirk. 

“I was waiting for milk!” 

“Oh, so not only were you gonna eat this cookie in front of me, you made me get the milk you were going to use to eat it in front of me? Where’s _my_ cookie, then?” Derek took another bite, half the cookie gone now. 

Stiles let out a distressed sound. 

“I was gonna make more after dinner!” 

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem for me to eat this one.” 

“Derek!” Stiles insisted, tugging on his arm. Stupid Werewolves and their stupid super-strength. 

Derek let out a small laugh, rolled his eyes, then handed over the remainder of the cookie. The sad half of a cookie. Stiles was so sad now. He really _would_ have to make more cookies. 

To be fair, Derek had a point. How rude of him to eat his cookie in front of his boyfriend when he didn’t have any himself. 

“Did you really think I would eat the whole cookie?” Derek asked, kissing Stiles’ temple before moving to the microwave when it beeped. “You never make cookies for us, only for your dad’s workplace. I was just giving you an incentive.” 

“You’re a cookie slave driver,” Stiles insisted sadly, pulling the milk out while keeping a tight hold of his cookie with the other, lest Derek decide to eat the whole thing. 

He poured himself a glass while his boyfriend brought their food out to the table, and ate the remainder of the cookie in only two pathetic bites. He was so, _so_ sad. 

Once he was done, he went out to sit with Derek so they could eat dinner, his boyfriend opening the container of cornbread and sliding it closer to Stiles.

It had three little loaves instead of two! 

When his eyes shot up to Derek’s face, his boyfriend laughed. 

“I knew you were making cookies. I knew you asked for the milk because you wanted some with your one saved cookie. And I knew I was going to eat half of it when I got home because those cookies are delicious. I figured I’d pre-emptively try and earn your forgiveness with extra cornbread.”

“You are the _best_ cookie thief boyfriend ever.” Stiles grinned and grabbed one of the tiny loaves, putting it on his plate and sliding his fork through it to break off a bite. God, it looked _delicious_. Not like his cookies, but still. “I _was_ honestly gonna make more after dinner, though.” 

“I can help you.” Derek licked some barbecue sauce off his thumb. “The faster the cookies are done, the sooner I can get you into bed.” 

“Hornball,” Stiles said with a small smile. Derek didn’t deny it, which only made it funnier. 

Seriously, he lived the best life, even if his boyfriend was a cookie thief. 

At least he’d only stolen half of it, unlike the theft of Stiles’ entire heart. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
